


Baby Blue

by elletromil



Series: Flufftober [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Tilde has been dealing with an emergency since the morning and hasn't gotten the time to stop for even a bite.Thankfully, Eggsy is there for her.





	Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).

> Prompt today is: Paint!

Her stomach grumbles pitifully as Tilde reaches for yet another document. She's definitely skipped lunch, but crisis management waits for no woman. But she swears she'll ask one of her busy staff to go find them all something to eat as soon as she finishes signing this stupid paper in front of her.

A quarter of an hour later, she still hasn't moved from her desk and she is still as hungry, if not more, than she was.

She hears a small commotion from the other side of her closed door and she dearly hopes it doesn't mean the situation has become worse. If it did, she might very well break down crying from frustration and for once, it will have nothing to do with all the pregnancy hormones that have been poisoning her daily life lately.

There is a small knock on her door but it opens before she can invite whoever is behind to come in. Her glare turns into a smile when Eggsy steps into the office, the bag of food he's holding wafting some heavenly scents all around the room.

"Hey there," he steps behind her desk to press a quick kiss on the top of her hair before retreating to the chair on the other side. "I know it's not the best of times, but I come bearing gifts," he holds up the bag with a grin, as if she hadn't noticed already and she finds herself smiling for the first time that day. She doesn't need to see to know he's brought even more food for the rest of her staff and really, if they weren't already married, she would put a ring on him right then and there.

"Thank you." She helps him pushes away the papers to create some space for their late lunch and it's only after a few bites that she realises just how out of it she was starting to be.

If she had still been focused, she would have noticed the streak of baby blue paint in Eggsy's hair before now.

She starts laughing and once she's started, she simply can't stop. But even if she is definitely letting go of the tension, she's not breaking down. She's simply laughing at her husband who has clearly not noticed before leaving their house that he made a small mess of himself while painting the bedroom for their future child.

No matter what happens next, she'll still have him and their little family.

Everything will be okay.


End file.
